The Champion, the Knight and the Guardian
by Be.Unique.X
Summary: A boring visit to their Grandparents changes the lives of three children as they discover a certain wardrobe and a very special mirror Peter/OC Susan/OC
1. Mirror Mirror

Chapter One - Mirror mirror

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte Pond hated her name. Not the surname - because she had never actually met anyone with that surname - but her first; Charlotte made her sound like a stuck up blonde bitch and whilst she was blonde, she was most definitely not stuck up.

"Charlotte are you listening to me?" Charlie rolled her eyes and looked at her new stepmother who was still applying her bright red lipstick in her mirror as her father continued driving to his parents, Charlotte's grandparents, house. Matthew Pond had married Abigail Staniforth three months ago and they were the worst months of Charlie's life. Abigail was fifteen years younger than her father and her life's ambition was to be a model, something she had failed but had nothing to do afterwards due to not bothering with any qualifications.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asks in an almost polite voice, not wanting another lecture from her father about being nice to the woman who was apparently 'a mother figure' to her. It was hard to see her as a mother when she acted as if _she_ was a teenager.

"I was saying that Mia should grow her hair out. She's getting older now and she should start acting like the girl she's going to be," Charlie looked at the small girl next to her with a frown. Mia Pond was a small girl for her age which was the complete opposite of Charlie's lanky frame. Overall, the only thing that Charlie and Mia shared were their eyes, their mother's eyes. Charlie was pale and blonde and looked like the stereotypical 'popular girl' whereas Mia was lightly tanned with dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders. The two girls were complete opposites that it was hard to tell they were sisters; Charlotte was outgoing and as confident as a 16 year old girl could get. Mia, however, was shy and quiet, not speaking much since her mother's death when she was only four years old. She always had her head in a book and looked up at Charlie as a mother figure, even though she was the one who acted like the mother at times.

"She's fine as she is." Charlie replied bitingly, ignoring her father's warning look and looking at her phone, hoping that at least one person had text her. Hell, she'd be happy if Orange had text her with her credit balance! With a sigh, Charlie put her phone in her lap and rested her head against the window, closing her eyes with pursed lips. She was fed up of Abigail thinking she was in charge and mad at her dad for letting her get away with everything and completely forgetting about his two daughters. She was worried for Mia because she didn't have long left at home, she would be leaving school this year and Hopefully going to college and then university and Mia would be left alone with Abigail who made no secret of her dislike for her stepdaughters.

"We'll be there soon," Charlie looked over at David, her younger brother. He shared Charlie's golden hair colour but was otherwise an exact replica of their father. He was quiet and loved drawing and wanted to study art when he left school. He was a year younger than Charlie but towered over her tall frame.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Charlie says with a roll of her eyes as David shakes his head at his older sister. Whilst he loved her, she could be annoying at times.

With another sigh, Charlie let herself fall to sleep.

*_The Champion Chronicles*_

"Wake up Lottie," Charlie sat up straight and was prepared to shout at who had called her 'Lottie' but relaxed when she saw that it was a wide eyed Mia; Charlie only let few people call her that. "We're here. Abigail is boring Grandma and Granddad already though," She said with a giggle and Charlie grinned, knowing that her Grandma didn't have much patience and would put Abigail in her place. Charlie and Mia got out of the car and walked towards the big house where their Grandparents grey hair and Abigail's badly dyed blonde hair could be clearly seen. Their brother and father were getting all the cases out of the car, leaving the girls of the family to go ahead up to the house.

"Ah, there they are!" Their Granddad Jonathan was a tall man with grey hair that was almost white and shining blue eyes whilst their Grandma Helen was a short and curvy woman that was sometimes too much of a mother to people. Abigail was fluttering her fake lashes with a big smile to try and impress her mother and father in law whilst Helen was slowly turning red in annoyance. She clearly didn't approve of her son's choice of women and was worried for her granddaughters and grandson.

"Hey Granddad!" Charlie laughs, hugging him whilst Mia clung to her Grandmother before they switched. "I swear you're getting younger every time I see you!" She says causing Jonathan to laugh.

"Oh, you are exactly like your mother!" Both Charlie and Helen took enjoyment in Abigail's disgust. The woman hated anything to do with Matthew's former wife Karen Pond and tried to change the subject every time the woman was mentioned.

"Your room's are all set up, I'm sure Matthew will show you the way to your room Abigail," Helen says before grabbing Mia's hand as Charlie follows them up to her room.

Charlie's room was large but simple, just how she liked it. After unpacking her clothes she sat on her bed with a magazine which was quickly read in half an hour. With a groan Charlie stood up and sat at her desk and attempted to start the homework she had brought with her.

"CHARLOTTE!"

With a wince at Abigail's shrill voice, Charlie started walking towards the door when she noticed something in the mirror on the wall. Instead of a reflection of herself and the room, she could see a boy and a completely different room. She walked closer and blinked to see if anything was wrong with her eyes (because she wasn't about to rub them and ruin her eyeliner). The boy was roughly her age with blonde hair darker than her own and clear blue eyes and tanned skin. He stepped closer to the mirror just as Charlie did and blinked as they stared at each other.

"Who are you?" She asked and the boy shook his head and mouthed something, or most likely said something which Charlie couldn't hear. "This isn't possible. This is just... Not happening."

"CHARLOTTE!"

Charlie jumped and turned around at Abigail's shrill shout which was much closer than the last one. She turned back to the mirror and frowned when she saw her own face looking back at her rather than the handsome stranger's. Charlie sighed and walked out of the room to find out what Abigail wanted.

_Peter Pevensie stared at the mirror, hoping that if he waited the right amount of time he would see the girl again. He hadn't been able to properly see her again and even though it had been a day it felt too long since he had seen the beautiful stranger, only getting glimpses of her gold hair now and then. He hadn't told his brother or sisters, none of them would believe him anyway. _

_With a sigh, Peter sat up after a sleepless night of staring at the mirror to wake up Susan and Lucy. He had his family to take care of so he put the stranger in the mirror out of his mind. For now._


	2. Impossible

Chapter Two

"I can remember when we used to have fun here," Charlie says from where she was laying on the sofa, her lanky body sprawled across the long and comfortable seat which was supposed to seat four people.

"That was before Mum died," David said as he continued drawing in the sketch book on his lap. Mia sobbed and ran out of the room at the mention of her mother. It may have been years ago now but it was still upsetting to the ten year old Mia who hadn't had her mother for long.

_Mia continued running through the large house towards her room before noticing that the door at the end of the hallway was open. _

_"Shouldn't that be closed," Mia whispers to herself, walking up to the door and expecting to find Abigail in the room that no one was allowed in. The room hadn't been open since Granddad's older brother had died and left him the house. She looked around and seeing no Abigail, she was about to pull the door shut when she noticed the big white sheet covering something. Mia stepped out of the room and made sure that no one was coming. With a satisfied smile, Mia walked towards the sheet and pulled it off with all her strength. She stepped back as the dust suddenly attacked her lungs and began coughing before looking at what was hidden under the sheet; a large and intricately designed wardrobe was slightly faded from old age but was still beautiful and most likely an antique. Mia bit her lip as she opened the door, hoping that no one could hear the loud creaking it was making. She looked inside and noticed that it was filled with loads of fur coats. She furrowed her brows when she saw the coats lightly moving, as though there was a breeze blowing through the room. Moving the coats out of her way, Mia walked through the wardrobe, wondering how big it was. She finally got to the last row of coats and stopped when she saw the extraordinary sight in front of her. Mia smiled and went off to explore..._

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut for once?" Charlie demands as she throws her long legs off the sofa, prepared to stand and go after Mia but wasn't expecting David to stand up with anger in his eyes.

"Why don't you Charlotte? You're the one who started this!" He shouts and Charlie sneered at her younger brother, curling her hands as though she wanted nothing better than to slap him.

"Don't call me Charlotte and this is nothing to do with me! Some of us just don't think before we speak!" Charlie wasn't expecting David to tackle her onto the sofa and screamed and scratched her brother with her long nails as they yell at each other, their angry voices blending into one scream as Matthew, Abigail, Helen and Jonathan run in. They take one look at the fighting siblings and quickly spring into action; Matthew grabbing David, Jonathan and Helen holding down Charlie and Abigail staying at the edge of the room with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"What's all this about?" Matthew demands and David pulls himself from his father's grip.

"As if you care! You haven't since mum died and you married _her_!" He screams and storms to his room as Matthew stares in shock and Charlie relaxes, glaring at her father's confused expression.

"That boy needs a good slap," Abigail says and Charlie pulls away from her grandparents and turns her glare on Abigail.

"And you need to cut down on the hair dye because I think it's seeping through to your brain," She says through gritted teeth before storming up to her bedroom, slamming her door shut behind her and letting out a frustrated scream as she falls onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Charlie sits up at the sound of the voice and looks at the mirror. Instead of seeing herself she saw the blonde handsome boy again, the first time in weeks. "Can you hear me?" Charlie nods and walks towards the mirror with wide eyes.

"Yeah. To both questions." She says as he chuckles.

"You don't look it," He says, nodding his head at her and she wiped at her face and under her eyes where her make up had most likely smudged.

"Yeah, well I didn't really expect to be speaking from to anyone - especially a guy - in my bedroom... Through a mirror!" She says, her voice going slight,you high pitched at the end as her hands go on her hips when the boy chuckles. "This isn't funny! We shouldn't be talking through a mirror!" She says and he nods his head.

"True but this isn't the first time we've seen each other. I'm Peter Pevensie by the way," He says with a smile as Charlie runs a hand through her hair, almost blushing at the intense but polite look he gave her. No boy ever gave a girl that look that she knew about.

"Charlie Pond. Nice to meet you," She says with a smile, looking into his eyes which were actually very blue.

"Charlie?" He asks with a confused expression and Charlie rolls her eyes.

"It's short for Charlotte but I hate my name." She says and he opens his mouth to reply when Charlie's door slams open just as someone starts shouting on Peter's side of the mirror. Charlie turns around to see Mia stood there with a massive smile on her face, something which was unusual. Charlie turns around to see herself in the mirror, her make up smeared and so unlike how it normally was.

"The most impossible thing has just happened to me!" Mia says happily as she jumps up onto Charlie's bed, crossing her legs and leaning forward towards Charlie as though she might burst with excitement.

"Yeah, me too," Charlie whispers and continues to stare into the mirror, even as David walks in and is attacked by an excited Mia.

_Peter was staring into the mirror, hoping that Charlie would appear again so he could talk to someone about Lucy. She believed that she had found another world in the back of a wardrobe and had met two people; a fawn named Mr Tumnus and a girl her age called Mia. Peter sighed when he realized that Charlie wouldn't be appearing and turned around, only to reel back in shock when he found Susan there, looking at him intently._

_"Why are you staring into that mirror?" She asks and Peter shrugs, walking past Susan and intending to find Lucy when he felt Susan's hand on his arm. He looked down at his younger sister's frown and felt his own face soften when he saw her worry. "I'm worried about Lucy. It's not good to be in this large house without any fresh air, especially if Lucy's going mad!" _

_"She'll be fine Susan. She just has an overactive imagination. She doesn't have her friends here to play with and she misses home, of course she's going to be a bit different!" He says before moving his arm and heading to Lucy's room as Susan made her way to Edmund. _

_Of course Lucy was acting different, it didn't mean she was mad. She just missed home. It was impossible, after all, to find another world in the back of the wardrobe._

_But it's not impossible to be talking to a girl through a mirror? A voice whispered in his head which made him slow down a little until he stopped outside Lucy's room. He shook his head and walked into Lucy's room, promising that he wouldn't talk to this 'Charlie' any more._

_He shouldn't be talking to a girl through a mirror! It was impossible! _

_Yet he knew that the next time he sees her, if he sees her, he won't be able to stop himself. _


End file.
